Jim Florentine
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York | medium = Stand-up comedy, film, television | nationality = American | active = 1993–present | genre = Stand-up comedy | subject = | spouse = Samantha Warner (m. 2012-2015) | children = 1 | website= }} James "Jim" Florentine (born August 18, 1964) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, author and television personality. He is best known for co-hosting That Metal Show on VH1 Classic, as well as voicing several characters on Crank Yankers including Special Ed and Bobby Fletcher. He hosts a popular podcast called Comedy Metal Midgets since 2011 and has a radio show on Ozzy's Boneyard channel on Sirius/XM. To date he has released 6 stand-up CDs, 2 comedy specials, 6 prank call CDs called Terrorizing Telemarketers and 3 hidden camera DVDs called Meet The Creeps. His book Everybody is Awful {Except You} was released 2/20/18 and hit #1 on the Book Soup non fiction chart. Early life He was born on August 18th 1964 in Brooklyn, New York to a large Catholic family, he has 6 brothers and sisters. In 1993, he began his career in comedy clubs in New York City. Personal life Florentine is a native of central New Jersey. He came from a large Catholic family and was one of seven children who attended the Catholic school St Ambrose. He has stated in various interviews and in his stand-up act that he disliked his religious upbringing. Florentine was interested in a musical career growing up because of his love for heavy metal music but would often joke that he never had the talent to play an instrument. Florentine lived for several years in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, where his father wanted to set up a family-run hot dog vending business. The business, however, proved unsuccessful, and the family moved back to New Jersey. In his late teens, Florentine had drug and alcohol problems and was in and out of rehab. He has stated his love of hard rock music set him on a straight path in life. Florentine was later a DJ on his college radio station in Hazlet, New Jersey WCNJ. He later mentioned after seeing Andrew Dice Clay for the first time on a Rodney Dangerfield Comedy special, he wanted a career in stand-up comedy. He would often joke on air that marriage and kids were not for him. His girlfriend of six years committed suicide in December 2006. In August 2007, while a guest on the Howard Stern Show, Jim Florentine asked co-host Robin Quivers to go on a date with him during a show segment. Due to the attention this garnered, Quivers became tight-lipped about the topic. On July 28, 2008, Quivers announced on the radio show that she and Florentine had ended their relationship. She stated that the breakup was amicable, that Florentine was "genuine and honest," and that he was the one who initiated the breakup. He was married to lacrosse coach Samantha Warner from 2012 to 2015. Career In July 2001, Florentine released Terrorizing Telemarketers Volume 1. After numerous plays on the Howard Stern Radio Show, his CD ranking on Amazon.com went from 282,363 to number 2. The only artist ahead of him was the Backstreet Boys. Later that week, Florentine's CD came in at #17 on the Internet Billboard charts. After the release of Terrorizing Telemarketers Volume 2 in late 2001, Jimmy Kimmel and Adam Carolla took a liking to Florentine's prank calls and hired him for a show to debut in June 2002 on Comedy Central called Crank Yankers. Florentine played Special Ed, a developmentally disabled teenager, and Bobby Fletcher, a despicable, alcoholic slob who is the older cousin of Ed. After season 1, Eminem took a liking to Florentine's characters and flew him out to his Detroit studio to do prank calls together for the upcoming season of Crank Yankers. The following year in 2004, Eminem and Florentine did a bit together on the MTV Music awards show where Eminem beat up Special Ed, who kept annoying him (and tore his leg off). Crank Yankers lasted three seasons on Comedy Central. The show moved over to MTV2 in 2006 for one season. Florentine's Special Ed character that he created is still played at various sporting events at stadiums across the USA. Florentine was featured on the series premiere of Down and Dirty with Jim Norton, a stand-up comedy series that aired on HBO on October 3, 2008. The series spotlights new and established talent, including Artie Lange, Bill Burr (Chappelle Show), Patrice O'Neal, and Andrew Dice Clay. Lemmy, leader of the heavy metal band Motörhead, served as the musical director. Later that year, That Metal Show which Florentine hosts made its debut on VH1 Classic. It is described as "The Tonight Show for AC/DC fans". He is also co-hosting along with Eddie Trunk and Don Jamieson. Florentine has been seen on The Apprentice, Comedy Central's Mother Load, HBO's Inside the NFL, The Late Late Show with Craig Kilborn, The Opie and Anthony Show, Opie with Jim Norton, The Howard Stern Show, Spike TV's Video Game Awards, MTV Music Video Awards, Jimmy Kimmel Live!, Last Call with Carson Daly, Tough Crowd with Colin Quinn on Comedy Central, VH1's The List, Louie Anderson's Comedy Showcase, Jim Norton and Sam Roberts on Sirius/XM and Comedy Central's @midnight. He also voiced the redneck radio host Bobbie Ray in the video game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. He has a series of prank call CDs known as Terrorizing Telemarketers Volumes 1–5.Reviews The CDs feature a series of recorded telephone conversations, often with Florentine receiving calls from telemarketers, wherein he turns the tables on often aggressive salespeople by being deliberately difficult and creating awkward situations. In 2004, he worked one season on HBO's Inside the NFL performing various comedy sketches. The show won an Emmy that season and Florentine has proudly said in various interviews that when he was single he kept it on his night stand and it would close the deal anytime he had a date over. He called it his "Mariano Rivera". At the same time, Florentine released two hidden camera DVDs called Meet The Creeps where he and his partner Don Jamieson pull outrageous pranks on people. The DVD has got in the hands of some Comedy Central executives and they brought Meet The Creeps to their broadband channel called Motherload. After the two successful seasons, Comedy Central did a Meet The Creeps pilot for the network. The pilot was deemed too mean spirited and the show never made it on the network. Between 2004 and 2008, he made three appearances on Jimmy Kimmel Live! on ABC. He also appeared on The Late Late Show Craig Kilborn. In 2007, Florentine appeared on the last episode of The Apprentice in season 4 doing his edgy stand-up comedy at a conservative charity event. He asked Trump's partner George if he wears a diaper. He has not appeared on The Apprentice since. He is an occasional guest on the late-night Fox News Channel show Red Eye w/ Greg Gutfeld. Later in 2010, Florentine appeared in the feature film A Little Help as Brian. In 2011, Florentine launched his weekly podcast called Comedy, Metal, Midgets. It is one of the most popular comedy podcasts landing in the top 20 every week. On October 25, 2011, Florentine released his stand-up CD on Metal Blade Records called Cringe N Purge. It landed at #3 on the iTunes charts and #5 on the Comedy Billboard Charts. In June 2012, Florentine hosted the OMA Awards for MTV that aired worldwide. In August 2012 That Metal Show that Jim co hosts on VH1 Classic will be going into its 11th season. Florentine also opened for the band Metallica at Orionfest festival which attracted over 50,000 fans. On September 4, 2012, Florentine released his second CD on Metal Blade Records called Awful Jokes From My First Comedy Notebook. That CD also landed at #3 on the iTunes Charts and No. 10 on the Comedy Billboard Charts. Jim is only the third comedian ever to have two CDs land in the top 10 in the same year. The concept for this CD was that Jim stumbled across his first comedy notebooks from when he first started doing comedy back in the early 1990s. He could not believe how bad his early jokes were and decided to share them with his fans and went into a recording studio and read his awful jokes directly out of his notebook. The CD has received critical acclaim in the comedy world for taking a huge risk. On April 17, 2013, radio personality Marc Maron posted a lengthy interview with Florentine on his WTF podcast series. He was also on Californication "Girls" and Inside Amy Schumer In 2015, Jim was on the season finale of Louie and was submitted for an Emmy nomination for "Best Guest Star." He will be on the current season of Inside Amy Schumer. In 2016, he released two comedy specials, I'm Your Saviorhttps://www.amazon.com/Jim-Florentine-Im-Your-Savior/dp/B01F9GHZ0W was a critically acclaimed one-man show about his life and the death of his ex-girlfriend. His second special released the same year, A Simple Man https://www.amazon.com/Jim-Florentine-Simple-Man/dp/B01LXXNL65 debuted at number one on the comedy charts. Filmography Television work Video games * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories .... Bobbie Ray (2006) Discography * Terrorizing Telemarketers I (CD) * Terrorizing Telemarketers II (CD) * Terrorizing Telemarketers III (CD) * Terrorizing Telemarketers IV (CD) * Terrorizing Telemarketers V (CD) * Terrorizing Telemarketers VI (CD) * Jim Florentine LIVE: GET THE KIDS OUT OF THE ROOM (CD) * Anger is a Gift (CD) * Cringe and Purge (CD) * Awful Jokes From My First Comedy Notebook (CD) * I'm Your Savior (DVD/CD) * A Simple Man (DVD/CD) DVDs * Meet The Creeps Volume 1 (DVD) * Meet The Creeps Volume 2 (DVD) * Meet The Creeps Volume 3 (DVD) References External links * * * Interview with WickedInfo.com * Jim Florentine on Tom Green Live * Interview with JesterJournal.com * Jim Florentine Podcast Category:Living people Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male writers Category:American male voice actors Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American television personalities Category:American puppeteers Category:1964 births Category:American Internet celebrities Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:21st-century American male actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:Comedians from New York (state) Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians